Assistance
by Go-Vicky-Go
Summary: Spock x Kirk.   Nothing much to talk, just read it and you'll see. Very Mature.


** Assistance**

* * *

><p><strong>Pairings: <strong>Spock x Kirk

**Warnings: **Very mature contains; homosexual relations + a pervy fangurl here!

**Notes: **First of all, I'm Brazilian. Then, I did my best putting in English. Well, nevermind. 83

Okay, gaiz. Listen! I put it in ST 2009 coz' I couldn't find ST TOS in the guide list. *criesCRIEScries* ç-ç But YOU can read it in **TOS** or just fix it in J.J. Abrams universe. Do what u want. 8D

Right! That's my first fan fiction, I hope ya gaiz enjoy it! ^-^' So, if you dun' like Slash/ yaoi, plz…don't read. Or you'll have a trauma. I'm sure. And I KNOW, RIGHT? I know… I'm a pervert. No, really. I am. Okay, okay. Let's start with a little introduction!

~** S**pock had been drunk in a mission down, then, Kirk was solicited to give him **assistance**…somehow… in _his First Officer room_. TEHEHEHEHHEHE

For me, alcohol is just a stuff to make -Vulcans- people tell how they really felt… And for me, Spock is fallin' for nothing but his friend, his BEEEEEEEST friend. Jim. *U* -orly?, and Doctor McCoy, huh? -SHOOOOOSH U, MAN!

(…)

The ship was monotone, _clearly_ monotone. It was in a hard peace, weird hard peace. And the captain didn't like it. It was a bit so bad! McCoy was in infirmary and Spock in a mission down. And well, nothing much to do, and anyone to talk. No missions for him yet! He could only nod and walk to the turbo lift. _"how the fuck starfleet didn't have any missions for him yet?"_ Then, when he was about to lock the door, he was surprised by nothing much but his First Officer.

"Spock? What are you doing here? I tough you were in a mission down and—"

"I—was. But I—just came to a intro—introduct—cer."

Jim lost himself right there and don't hear even a word. Spock was talking _weird_, so weird for a Vulcan. Seems like he was completely intoxicated or having a diffusion. He smirks, trying to not laugh. But that was hard. So fucking hard, coz' that shit was so funny!

"Are you okay?..."

"What are you—talk—ing about? I am perfectly fine.

Spock gave a small hic while the turbo lift open and both walks. Kirk smiles and stare at him with hard laugh, but his First wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry, Spock. But you're completely drunk."

His First roll his eyes _–no, Spock rolling eyes? Really?—_and come closer casually his Captain.

"I need your help…to guide me—to my room."

Jim stops laughing and step closer him. He was sure that Spock just needs a time to rest, he didn't know how he gets tipsy, but that was weird and rare for Vulcans. "Alright, Spock."

When they came, Jim smiles politely and keep himself in front of the room door while he breaks the security to open. "So...Uh. Do you need something more?" Was when Spock pushed him into and lock both in. Jim wasn't sure about what were his intentions. He had really no idea.

"_Spock!_ _What are you—_ ? "But after he could finish, Spock pushed him hard against the wall, forcing his hips over and over. Jim moan in response, he didn't knew what to do. "Stop it! _Stop!_ That's an-order! _Spock!_"

But his First Officer didn't care and start to molesting him with feral bites across his neck. _Damn!_ He could felt those hot Vulcan lips dancing in his skin. Jim was enjoying. But then, he remind… Spock was drunk! _Drunk enough to fuck him._ He needed to do something to stop the act _right now_!

He called for computer over and over, but he hadn't strong enough to continue… It was so good. Man! That was _perfect_. Spock continues in that rhythm, but now, he was placing a hand over his Captain's pants. Jim eyes went wide and he shocked in a softy moan. JIM—WILL—STOP—HIM! He _needed…_

"Spock! K-Keep off! Shit! Computer, captain overa—" But he was pushed hard and sadistical to the bed. Kirk was in panic, trying to run or something. Spock then, come closer and grabs Jim's face in a kind of dominance hard kiss.

Oh god! Oh god! SPOCK was kissing him? —was that true? That was enough to relax all his body…but this time —_this time_— was different. Not like another girls. Was something nice, soft, needy.

The hand that was grabbing him now was back to his pants, and this time, Spock could open it, rubbing Jim's member and make him breath heavenly after a loud moan.

"You _like_ it"

And how he does! Not much for the touch, but the idea of HIS First Officer was rubbing him, made Jim's body burn. But once more time, he reminds that Spock was intoxicated. And that private Jim of the pleasure from the moment.

"Spock…" Jim moans and shut his eyes. His face was in a dark pink color. He sighs, trying to control it. "You-you need to stop, or I'm sure that tomorrow you'll kick my ass." Jim tried to continue, but Spock down his hand to the Captain opening, inserting two fingers into his anal orifice. Jim gasps in a pain staid. "I know what I am—doing. I'm going to _fuck_ you, Jim."

That word sounds so erotically coming by his First Officer. "And I'm going to mark your body as mine and prove that you are a _bitch_."

Jim keeps in silent, he knew that was the alcohol making effects, and that was why Spock was talking this way. But oh! He only loved that! The fingers in his channel were widing him, cutting his open and Jim was getting wider. After that, a burn came and a third finger was inserting. Those perfect fingers were thrusting him! And he moan, he moan…He moan out Spock's name… he did that every time, finally stopping to resist. Because, in the truth—that hurts, hurt _"so good"..._

But then, he could felt the fingers leaving him. Jim moan loud with the loss contact. "No! No! Spock! Pull them back!" Spock gave a smirk, he know that Jim was turned on. He grabs his blonde hair to guide his head closer to his own pants, opening the zipper slowly. Jim stares at him, the blue eyes were wide, but his body was relaxed now…he knew what Spock wanted.

_"Do it!"_ The Vulcan order and Jim looks down to confront his large member, Jim was wondering that and Spock was getting impatient. "Do—it!" Then, Jim was forced to lick up his base, kissing it and touching with fast moves, Spock moan light for only a second. Jim smiles and opens his mouth wide to engulf the organ, sucking and licking it better as he could.

The hard member was hot and leaving his mouth full. _God! That was delicious;_ he just wanted to feel all that burn inside him. Jim mouth was making many suckling noises, that was driving him insane, then...he down a hand to touch and rubbs himself. Spock grabs Jim's head harder against the member and finally he could feel his _"milk"_. After that, the drooling member _-who keeps hard_, leave captain's mouth and Spock's seed was clearly in his face.

"How does it taste?" His body shakes with those words—_those perfect words. _Jim looks up at the strong Vulcan but he could only nod and looks down again. "Taste so good." He licks his own lips to feel his seed, but had pulled up again. "Tell me how much you want." Spock whispers slowly in Jim's ears and all his body _burn_.

"I…" He hesitates.

"Tell me, Jim." Kirk sighs trying to run up to that feeling who was driving him completely crazy. Was when his bottom was rubbed by Spock cock's head, and he gasps with that hot substance from the preview orgasm.

"I want it! I—I want _you inside me_. Want you making me scream like a bitch. Want you letting me full of your poison. I _need_ it. Please, Spock…please." He shut his eyes in anticipation to recipe the large member in his orifice. Spock gave some experimental thrusts and Jim find himself moaning uncontrollable.

_"AAhh!…Ah!"_ He just wanted to scream, scream louder! To everyone hear and know how much that hurts and feel _good._ So good. "AAh! Ahh! Please, Spock! _More_!" and then, a hard thrust start… Oh! He could allow that delicious thrusts for the rest of the night. God! There's nothing better than that hot member…Deeper and _deeper_. Oh! Was so deep inside him.

Spock keeps in that rhythm, delicious and vicious rhytm, making his body warm. Then, the Vulcan comes closer, kissing and biting his Captain's neck. "Yes! _Yes_! Harder! Harder! Spock…_Please_."

Thrust! Thrust! "AAhh!" The member was making eroticals "plop" sounds, and was hitting Jim's bottom harder, deep, so good. He wanted to be filled, filled so badly! Spock's fingers,then, were moved to Jim's meld points and he could feel all of he just wanted. _...desire, needy, faster, deeper, harder._His mind was dominated by those feelings.

_"Ah, Spock! You're so deep!"_ The member keep hitting his prostate, appearing and disappearing, the way that Spock were doing it, was so… well, nothing could be better than Spock —his Spock!— inside him. Cause he always been waiting for that…_Always_. Jim was moving his body frenetically as Spock was dancing in his insides, making suction. He was losing stamina…losing in a weird way of pleasure.

"Ah! Spock! _Fill me!_ Fill me!"

He was sure that he sounds like a bitch. But who cares? That was wonderful... Spock moan softy in alert and Jim spurts in his shirt. " _Oh, oh!_ Spock!" He had been called the Vulcan name a lot tonight. His body felt a little more hungry thrusts until Spock cum inside him. Jim gave a loud moan, screaming louder and louder, over and over again. Cause he was enjoying that hot seed in his bottom. While he loosing himself in those feelings, his arms were been moved around Spock's neck to pull him to a needy, softy, passionely kiss.

Cause he knew that he'll never_—never—_ get tired to that pleasure. And keep close to Spock was the best thing ever. He knew it, and until now…He belonged him. He belong to Spock. And he'll forever belong him.

No matter what's happens...

**Artist Notes: **Dirty little gurl, pervy little girl. PURR PURR PURR 333 #hides face# OKAAAAAAAAY, I know, right? ç-ç I hope u had enjoy it. Please, review it if you could. But if you want to take a bath first... Uh, okay... AND REMEMBAH! MY SPIIIRK IMAGINATION IS FREE FOR U ALL GAIZ…and a RDJude fanfic is coming up! 8D

**_Brasil, mostra tuua caaara-n:_** poisé, eu sei que destruí a imaginação de vocês ç-ç ...é. q


End file.
